mega_man_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Man
You may be looking for the Roboticized Master, Shadow Man (Roboticized Master). .]] Shadow Man, or known as DWN-024, is a character who appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. A member of the Ra Moon Robot Masters, Shadow Man first appeared in ''Mega Man'' #014. Shadow Man is a Kuiper Droid created by Ra Moon tasked to protect his master at all costs. Arriving at Earth as the last of the Kuiper Droids, he protected his master until he was shut offline. However, Dr. Albert Wily had investigated the Temple of the Moon and found a deactivated-Shadow Man. Using Ra Moon to revive Shadow Man, the Robot Master remained loyal to Ra Moon until its demise. Thanks to the Ra Moon Robot Masters, however, Shadow Man was convinced to work for Dr. Wily, having been given a new purpose in life once more. History Early Life 20,000 years ago, Shadow Man was a Kuiper Droid that was sent by Terra to escort their master, Ra Moon, to Earth and protect him from the likes of the Star Marshals. On the journey to Earth, however, was when the Kuiper Droids were eliminated by Trio and Quartet, two of the Star Marshals. With Shadow Man the last droid remaining, Quartet nearly demolished Shadow Man until Trio had destroyed Quartet, telling Shadow Man to protect their master at all costs, ensuring his vision is fulfilled.''Mega Man'' #042 - "Legends of the Blue Bomber - Part Two: With Loyalty, With Reflection" Revived With Honor .]] Sometime during the 20,000 years that occurred between Ra Moon's escort to Earth to Spiritus Ex Machina, Shadow Man was deactivated. However, Dr. Albert Wily, upon suffering a humiliating second defeat, escaped to the Lanfront Ruins, where he would eventually find the Temple of the Moon and subsequently, Ra Moon. After reviving Quick Man and Heat Man, Dr. Wily explored the temple, only to find Shadow Man's deactivated body. Dr. Wily took the robot,''Mega Man'' #014 - "Spiritus Ex Machina - Part Two: First, Do No Harm" and gave it to Ra Moon for the alien robot to revive its loyal soldier. Excited by Shadow Man's quick response, Wily decides to send Shadow Man, Quick Man, Flash Man, and Magnet Man outside to inspect on what or who crossed the proximity sensors. Later, the four Robot Masters arrive with a deactivated-Blues, to which Dr. Wily is fascinated by his findings and begins to reactivate the original Robot Master.''Mega Man'' #015 - "Spiritus Ex Machina - Part Three: Desperate Measures" ''When Worlds Collide When Dr. Wily had met and became good friends with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Shadow Man was among the Robot Masters sent to help build the Wily Egg at the Skull Egg Zone.[[Archie Mega Man Issue 024|''Worlds Collide #01]] - "When Worlds Collide - Part One: Kindred Spirits" Eventually, when Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Rush had traveled to the Skull Egg Zone to save Sonic's friends and save Dr. Thomas Light, Eggman and Wily had decided to send out Shadow Man and the Roboticized Master Shadow Man to fight against the four heroes. Both Shadow Men ambushed the heroes, to which pulled off a good fight against the heroes. Luckily, Mega Man used the Sonic Shot to de-roboticize the Roboticized Master Shadow Man back to Shadow the Hedgehog, to which the Blue Bomber absorbed the weapon energy from the de-roboticized Shadow. This gifted Mega Man the ability of Chaos Cannon, which allowed him to freeze the Robot Master Shadow Man. After the fight, Shadow, humiliated at his roboticization, takes out all of his anger on the remaining-Shadow Man, destroying the Robot Master in the process.''Worlds Collide'' #07 - "When Worlds Collide - Part Seven: Evening the Odds" Shadow Man was among the countless Robot Masters prepared to defeat Sonic's friends, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush,''Worlds Collide'' #8 - "When Worlds Collide - Part Eight: Liberation" as Shadow Man fought against Espio the Chameleon.''Worlds Collide'' #09 - "When Worlds Collide - Part Nine: All-Out War" Fortunately, Super Armor Mega Man was successful on performing a Chaos Control that returned his world back to normal.''Worlds Collide'' #12 - "When Worlds Collide - Finale: Best of the Best" Serving For The True Plan Returning back to the normal time stream thanks to Mega Man, Ra Moon betrayed Dr. Wily via stealing Wily's plans to hold all electronics at the evil scientist's mercy, thus causing the global blackout. Shadow Man was among the Robot Masters not affected by the blackout due to his relation with Ra Moon.''Mega Man'' #028 - "The Return: Prelude to Ra Moon" References Category:Ra Moon Robot Masters Category:Aliens Category:Males